James Goes Too Far
by TheStationmaster
Summary: James refuses to help his friends when he is given a very important job.
**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "James Goes Too Far" from Season 8. Enjoy and comment.**

It was a cold winter day on the Island of Sodor. Despite the icy tracks, all the engines were working hard.

James was pulling a slow goods train, and was waiting at a signal.

Then, Percy puffed in. He was carrying the mail train.

"Hello James!" tooted Percy.

But just then, the signal changed to green.

Percy puffed away.

"I hate waiting!" groaned James.

"Mail is more important than slow goods." said his driver.

Then, the signal above James turned green, and James puffed away.

Later, James stopped to get water.

But Thomas was in front of him, and he was taking a _very_ long time.

"I have to go first!" exclaimed Thomas. "I need to take some very important passengers."

"Why does everyone have more important jobs than me?" grumbled James.

"You are a really useful engine James." said Thomas, "even though you have less important jobs than the rest of us."

James wanted to be a very important engine.

Later that day, Sir Topham Hatt came to see James.

"James, you are to deliver coal to all the stations." he boomed. "We don't want the passengers in the stations to get cold in case the fire goes out. It's very important to get the coal delivered on time."

James was excited.

"You can rely on me sir!"

Sir Topham Hatt drove away.

"Coal isn't important!" huffed Gordon.

This made James very cross.

"Rubbish!" snorted James. "I'm going to be really useful and get the coal delivered on time!"

James wheeshed away.

At the water tank, there was a long line of engines waiting to get water.

"Come on!" huffed James impatiently. "I have an important job to do!"

"You need to wait your turn like every other engine!" said Thomas crossly.

James didn't want to wait, so he puffed away.

When James arrived at the coaling plant, Edward was waiting. He was feeling stressed out.

"I have too many jobs!" he huffed, "and I'm starting to lose my puff, Would you mind taking my freight cars to the quarry?"  
"Sorry Edward!" replied James. "I have the most important job on Sodor!"

James chuffed gratefully away.

Soon James was coupled up to the freight cars and was on his way.

James was looking forward to delivering the coal on time.

"I'm the most important engine on Sodor!" he chuffed.

Then there was trouble. James was going so fast, that his boiler became hotter.

The driver applied the brakes and stopped James.

"Looks like your water tanks are dry!" said the driver. "We'll have to wait for help!"

Just then, Edward pulled up.

"Please push me to the water tank!" asked James.

"You wouldn't take my freight cars, so I'm not pushing you to the water tank!" replied Edward as he steamed away.

At the next station, Edward's driver told the station-master what had happened to James.

The station-master telephoned for help.

Soon, Salty arrived to help James.

"Why didn't you fill up this morning?" asked Salty.

James told him about the line at the water tank.

"And, I heard that you wouldn't help Edward!"

"I was in a hurry!" replied James. "My job is the most important job on the Island of Sodor!"

"Really useful engines always help each other out!" snapped Salty.

James knew Salty was right.

Thanks to Salty, James was soon filled with water.

He had to make up for lost time, so he puffed as fast as he could.

Then, he saw Diesel. He had broken down.

James wanted to tease Diesel, but he wanted to help his friend out."

"Come on Diesel! I'll push you to the repair yard!"

And so James pushed Diesel to the repair yard.

At last, Diesel arrived at the repair yard, but James still had to deliver the coal.

James delivered all the coal to all the stations, and everyone was pleased.

The next morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to see James.

"I hope you learned your lesson." he boomed, "but you managed to get the coal delivered on time! You are a really useful engine!

James burst with pride,

"Thank you sir!" he exclaimed.

He had learned that being really useful is better than being important.


End file.
